


Penance

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Azkaban, Gen, Guilty Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius uses Bigoted Language, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: For as long as Lucius is imprisoned in Azkaban, Draco will be his visitor.





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fictober story, and is based on the prompt: _I know you didn’t ask for this._

_Azkaban_. 

Draco knew that he’d never get used to these visits but that didn’t matter. As long as Father was imprisoned here, then Draco would visit him. These visits were his penance, his sacrament. There were still those in the Wizarding world who felt that Draco should have been held here too, left to rot for the evils he had committed... Draco bit his lip, willing the memories that curled around his mind to vanish but he knew they’d twist and turn, haunting his every waking moment for days. Memories were a penance, too. 

Draco would never get used to the sound of his Mother’s silent weeping beside him, nor the humiliating search that took place when they left the floo. He’d never get used to the barrage of questions that the guards asked. Name? Birthday? Wand type? Who are you visiting? Are you aware that you’re going to be watched? 

Draco would never get used to the insolent manner that his Mother was treated, nor the dank, labyrinthine corridors that they were marched down. They were treated no better than criminals themselves for daring to care, daring to believe that there was a part of Father that could still be redeemed. 

And Draco would never get used to the sight of his Father. 

Lucius Malfoy, the man who’d shone over his childhood like a supernova, luminous and gleaming, was a furious, grey husk of a man. Filthy, emaciated, Lucius still looked at Draco with contempt and disgust. _A shame on your bloodline_, Lucius had spat out once. _An aberration_. Sometimes he refused even to speak, and glared through hooded, cloudy eyes. Even held within magical shackles, Lucius still had the ability to make Draco feel broken and scared. 

“You don’t need to go,” Harry always would beg afterwards, holding Draco tightly as he wept a thousand tears for what could have been. “You don’t need to continue to punish yourself. I know you didn’t ask for this… You were a child, Draco. A sacrifice to Voldemort that Lucius was willing to make for his own covetous ends.”

Draco just shook his head. While his Father was held at Azkaban, Draco would visit him there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
